weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens (Activision)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens (Activision); ---- NA 1986 JP 1986 EU 1986 Plot ---- Aliens was developed by Activision and Mr. Micro and published in North America by Activision and in Europe by Electric Dreams Software. This is a different game from the Software Studios release of the same year and title Gameplay ---- Aliens by Activision is a side scrolling 2D and forward scrolling interface game based around the film Aliens. You control your team that consist of Bishop, Ripley, Hicks, Hudson, Apone, Dietrich, Crowe, Drake, Wierzbowski, Vasquez, Frost, Newt, Gorman and Burk, sent to LV426 to rescue surviving colonist and kill xenomorphs. Forward scrolling gameplay includes an control interface showing gameplay and life sign, weapons carried and score. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard. Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Bishop. Ripley. Hicks. Hudson. Apone. Dietrich. Crowe. Drake. Wierzbowski. Vasquez. Frost. Newt. Gorman. Burk. Maps ---- Weapons ---- Pulse Rifle Flame Thrower Pistol Smart Gun Equipment ---- Motion Tracker Flares Ammo Vehicles ---- Enemies ---- Aliens Publishers ---- Activision is an American video game publisher, majority owned by French conglomerate Vivendi SA. Its current CEO is Eric Hirshberg. It was founded on October 1, 1979 and was the world's first independent developer and distributor of video games for gaming consoles. Its first products were cartridges for the Atari 2600 video console system published from July 1980 for the US market and from August 1981 for the international market (UK). Activision is now one of the largest third party video game publishers in the world and was also the top publisher for 2007 in the United States. On January 18, 2008, Activision announced they were the top US publisher in 2007, according to the NPD Group. Electric Dreams Software was a video game publisher established in 1985 by ex-managing director of Quicksilva, Rod Cousens and ex Software Manager of Quicksilva, Paul Cooper. The company published video games for the ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64 and Amstrad CPC between 1985 and 1989, becoming one of the top eight UK software houses of that decade. Developers ---- Activision is an American video game publisher, majority owned by French conglomerate Vivendi SA. Its current CEO is Eric Hirshberg. It was founded on October 1, 1979 and was the world's first independent developer and distributor of video games for gaming consoles. Its first products were cartridges for the Atari 2600 video console system published from July 1980 for the US market and from August 1981 for the international market (UK). Activision is now one of the largest third party video game publishers in the world and was also the top publisher for 2007 in the United States. On January 18, 2008, Activision announced they were the top US publisher in 2007, according to the NPD Group. Mr. Micro Awards ---- Releases ---- Released for Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, Apple IIe, Amstrad CPC. Reception ---- References Citations Aliens (Activision) Footnotes category:video games Category:Aliens (games)